The Enchanted Days
by bkozak
Summary: Severus meets Lily a few last times during their summer vacations. Together, they battle their teenage confusion and frustration and revisit the magic that brought them together before they drift apart for good as the years at Hogwarts go on.
1. Chapter 1

The Enchanted Days

He still visited that place, with a dull ache in his heart. The one place he had known happiness in his life. The magnificent cherry blossom tree would sway in the wind, dropping its blushing petals into the glassy water below. So many magical days were spent in this place.

He still hoped, desperately, that he would see her there. Billowing dress, emerald-green eyes, and friendly lips turned up into a smile. They would sit under the tree and watch as day slowly gave way to the sparkling stars above. They would discover brand new wonders together again, believing they were the first ones in the world to do so. And maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to taste those scarlet lips.

This place had a dreamlike essence to it, as if the years of magic and wonder had set an enchantment on it somehow. The sun was large and orange, with an arch of silver clouds holding on, reaching to both ends of the sky. The large, crooked tree was stunning even with its gnarled bark twisting every which way, spring flowers giving way to selfish green leaves that craned toward the sunlight. Standing here again made him swell with indescribable feelings, like a bitter sweet torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Year one at Hogwarts is now over. Severus had never imagined it to have gone the way it did.

He was sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, dreading his arrival at Kings Cross Station and the hell that awaited him at home. Lily was sitting with James, Sirius, and Lupin in a compartment across from her, but it felt like worlds away. He could see them through his little window, and hear their muffled, happy chatter.

The train bumped along, and he heard laughter coming from the hallway. Then he heard her voice, and felt a pang in his heart. He peered out of his compartment and saw Lily giggling at a joke James had made. Apparently it was a really good one, because Sirius was doubled over with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "He looks like a blithering idiot" thought Severus, watching him wave his arms around like a baboon. He couldn't believe Lily found their company to be better than his.

Lily then looked over and he caught his eye. She suddenly looked apologetic, embarrassed. She quickly looked away and gave a look to the others that was probably meant to hush them up, but just resulted in even more obnoxious laughter. Severus then realized what they were joking about, and slid the door closed to his compartment. He leaned his head against the window and tried his best to conceal the pure hatred coursing through his veins.

"It should be me sitting in there with her. It should have been me spending my days at Hogwarts with her, learning about all of the things I promised she would learn about. It should be me making her smile". He reached into his bag and took out his year one potions book. Since he had no regular company, he spent his free time studying his books cover to cover, annotating and reinventing it all the while.

He thought of which potion he could possibly brew to make James Potter suffer the most. That arrogant bastard.

He had hated him ever since he first met him. He and Lily were sitting together on the way to Hogwarts. He was looking at her with encouragement and pure joy and she was doing the same. He cupped her hand and said "see, I told you it was all true. You are extremely special and now we are really going to Hogwarts. We will learn so much together, Lily!" She beamed back at him. She looked ecstatic and at peace. No longer did either of them have to be tormented by their anti-wizard families. No longer would they have to practice magic in secret.

The train was just starting to move when the door to their compartment slid open loudly and, barely paying attention to where they were going, James Potter and Sirius Black walked in. They were already standing in the compartment, talking loudly to each other, before they realized that it was already occupied. They were annoyed it was already taken… and by a thin, awkward looking boy wearing tattered robes, holding the hand of a very pretty redhead.

"Ha! Get a load of this guy!" yelled James, looking at Sirius for approval. Sirius decided to chime in as well. "And what's your name, you slimy git? What kind of black magic did you use to get this beautiful girl to sit next to you?" He and James believed themselves to be world-class comedians. Lily went pink.

"I bet you don't have many friends, do you? You seem like the type who sat home all summer, studying about how to bewitch the first girl to ever lay eyes on him to stay by his side!"

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. These are the kind of people that he would be meeting at the famous Hogwarts? Before he could speak, Lily did first.

She stood up, fists clenched and shaking a bit. She was using all of her courage to stand up for herself. "Leave Severus alone! He didn't bewitch me, he has been my greatest friend for two years and I won't have you talk to him that way!" Severus grabbed her hand and stood up to face the two boys. They looked extremely amused at the whole situation, and James declared "feisty one, isn't she? We're just joking with you guys, really, don't get your panties in a bundle!" and plopped down next to them, as if they were all good friends now. Sirius said to Lily, "come on then, what's your name?" and she said "Lily" reluctantly, sounding unsure of how this situation was to proceed.

This was infuriating. Hardly had his journey to Hogwarts begun when it had already been ruined by the two most arrogant idiots he'd ever met. He gave them the worst glare he could muster and held it. They didn't get the hint. They were oblivious to the world, and now he wouldn't get the alone time he so desired to have with Lily. Their first truly magical moment together was stolen.

They must have noticed that their jokes weren't taken lightly when they saw the look on Lily's face. James said, "cheer up. I already told you we were only joking… I mean, you have to admit, you two looked a little out of place together. This guy looks like he's ready to hex us all! Do you really want to associate with his type at this school?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "He is the only type I'd ever like to associate with. If I had the choice".

Sirius and James looked at each other with an expression of mild amusement. It looked as if they had just taken on a challenge. "Tell you what. Snivellous, Lily, I guarantee by the end of this train ride we will all be great friends. You have my word", James said, smirking.

Severus greatly, greatly doubted that. He hoped Lily would have enough sense to do the same.

Quite a bit of time passed with nobody speaking to each other. Eventually, the food cart came around and James was quick to buy practically the entire thing, making a show out of the huge amount of gold that could hardly be contained in his pocket.


End file.
